


Almost Solo

by Sheneya



Series: Running Yellow Hot [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Porn, Porn With Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The note is on Harrison's mind, Barry is recovering overnight at Star Labs, and Harrison is making use of the unofficial invitation to use Barry's apartment so he doesn't wake the younger man up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Solo

Harrison flopped down on the unmade bed in the small apartment he'd just arrived at. Barry was recovering from a collection of, thankfully minor injuries. It was an overnight recovery, so Barry had extend an invitation for Harrison to stay at his apartment during the night, so that he could sleep through the pain. Or as Barry had put it. "Anywhere but here right now, you snore." Before throwing his spare keys in the general direction of the older man. Harrison was rather grateful that the incredulous looks cast his way by Cisco and Caitlin weren't followed by questions. He made doubly sure of that by leaving the building at a dignified level of speed, ignoring the soft sounds of stifled laughter following him out.

Groaning at the memory, he covered his eyes for a second, he wasn't even sure Barry knew he'd outed their not yet fully defined relationship to his two friends. He groaned again as he realized Barry would probably tell Iris and Joe West about it as well, although they'd probably leave out the man in yellow's occasional involvement for now. It wasn't that Harrison completely disliked the West's, well, he was still a little mad at Joe for shooting at him, but part of him understood, considering what he was willing to do for Jesse himself, he still hoped he'd be able to fight Zoom before he had to do the unthinkable. And that was strange thought, he'd come through the breach with the sole thought of doing anything, no matter the cost, to save Jesse, now he was looking for every alternative to the one option Zoom gave him, even though he knew the likelihood of Zoom actually keeping his word was next to none anyway. Iris West he actually found himself liking more than he thought he would.

Shaking his head to banish those thoughts, he looked around the room for bit, before deciding to read some more of the book he'd found during one of the rare times he was able to go into town, even with the back story and new life Barry and the others had given him, helped by the false paperwork one Felicity Smoak had put through, he would still be Harrison Wells, murderer, instead of Hartley Williams, recently discovered, long lost twin brother of the famous scientist turned killer, he still wasn't 100% sure why Cisco had snorted at his new name, but he still firmly believed that Miss Smoak and Barry had seen one too many soap operas when they gave him that particular back story.

Returning to his evening plans, he grabbed the book from the bedside table. Pausing, he stared for a second at the lower drawer, the note Reverse Flash had left the last time he'd "visited" them was still sitting there. Harrison had shown it to Barry as soon as the younger man had woken up, both of them still a little shell-shocked and unnervingly intrigued by Eobard's actions that night. The two men had opted to ignore it for now, pushing the idea to the back of their minds, but Harrison still had dreams about what Eobard had mentioned in his parting shot, he didn't like feeling like a teenager on the mornings he woke up sticky and sweating after the more vivid ones.

Choosing to ignore where his mind had wandered to again, he adamantly returned to the book in his hand, starting the next chapter. Harrison would never admit his prevalence for science fiction books, even Barry just thought he'd grabbed it with a bunch of other books to pass the time at the lab, but secretly he'd been excited to see a sci-fi book he'd never heard of. Tonight, however, the book wasn't distracting him enough, frustrated, he slapped the bookmark between the pages, not even half the chapter finished and slumped back against the pillows supporting his head.

Rubbing his hands through his hair, he gripped it gently, before letting go with a sigh, glaring at the erection that hadn't gone down since he'd thought about that damn note. Finally, he decided he couldn't go to sleep like this, closing his eyes and conjuring the image of Barry riding him the night before, he took himself in one hand, using the other to pull the lubricant from the top drawer, far away from the note. 

Banishing that thought again, he returned to the task at hand, dribbling a bit of lubricant over his dick as he stroked down, spreading it with the motion. Harrison didn't intend to draw out the experience too far, but he still planned on enjoying it. That thought in mind he began stroking in earnest, his mind drifting to Barry's mouth, and the way it always ended up pink and swollen around his cock as the younger man enthusiastically sucked along it's length. Shifting his weight, he used the slight change to dig his toes into the bedcovers, leveraging his body into gently thrusting against his hand as his other hand pressed against his lips to suppress the moans spilling from them.

Harrison wasn't sure why he felt the need to cover the sounds, it wasn't like he'd done so when Barry was in the bed with him. Suddenly his thoughts went back to the little note sitting in the bottom drawer. He whimpered as the thought of what that note described made his whimper as his hole twitched at the idea. shuddering, his eyes strayed to the still uncapped bottle sitting on the top of the bedside drawer next to him, his arse twitched again as his mind played ideas through it. Making his mind up, he reached for the bottle, fumbling it slightly as the lubricant made his hand slip. Shaking, he squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers, before placing them just underneath his testicles. Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself, he slowly reached down further, pressing the tip of his index finger against his entrance. Another deep breath later, and he gently began pushing his finger in.

At first it was a feeling of mild discomfort, Harrison had done something like this before, but it had been years, and he barely remembered it. Still feeling a little nervous, he continued to push, twisting his finger slightly as he pressed it in, watching it disappear inside his body, even with the deep inhalations, his breath was beginning to hitch in his chest, partially from tension, partially from the increasing amount of pleasure his single finger was generating for him. Breathing again as he pulled out, he found himself working a second finger in alongside the first. The hand still wrapped around his erection could feel the tightness of his leg muscles, tense to the point of lightly shaking, even as he began moving it in rhythm with the fingers penetrating his body. Shifting again, he startled a whine out of himself, the tip of his middle finger brushing against his prostate as he finished pushing the two fingers in.

As he was about to pull them back out again, the soft rush of air he usually only felt when Barry was in the room made him freeze. Barry had learnt to do many things, one of those was to not defy one Doctor Caitlin Snow when she gave bedrest orders. This was not Barry Allen. Looking up, the first thing he noticed was that Eobard had pulled his coml down for the first time since he'd begun watching Harrison and Barry's little... thing, the second thing he decided, was that it was equal parts strange and erotic to watch what was essentially his own face stare at him with intense lust.

Before he could fully consider his own actions, Harrison found himself making a show of it, not holding back his moans as he slowly dragged his fingers out until only the tip of the middle finger was rubbing against his hole, before pushing them back in, faster this time. He did this a few times before Eobard suddenly grasped his hand to still it.

"You know, Doctor Wells, when I first...borrowed your body, I hadn't expected my new... extremities to be quite so large. I was more interested in your research to be completely honest."

There was a flicker of movement as the man talking moved to grab Harrison's erection. Harrison wasn't sure if he should be proud or angry when it didn't wilt under the other man's almost delicate grip.

"... However, I did find it to be... an entertaining distraction."

Harrison held his breath as the other man paused again, before the sudden vibration Harrison usually only felt from Barry ran across his dick and startled a yelp from him. Seemingly fascinated, Eobard moved until his face was right next to Harrison's erection. With a deliberate grin, he vibrated his hand again, familiar blue eyes following the rippling of the other man's tense muscles ask the motion carried through him. With an embarrassing whimper, Harrison's body went slack as the vibration stopped, both hands falling limp from where they were.

"You know, Doctor Wells, I do feel you'd enjoy a small taste of what I offered."

His still gloved fingers pressed against the slick opening Harrison had been exploring as he spoke.

"What do you think?"

It was strange to think, but Eobard seemed almost hesitant in his offer, as though Barry not being there vastly changed the dynamics of their strange interactions once the other man had finished his usual teasing. This was the first time Harrison had thought of Eobard as more than the man who'd murdered his counterpart and occasionally dropped in for strange, mind-blowing sex. Which was still not the strangest thing that Harrison had encountered in his time here.

Fascinated by this insight, he found himself nodding in spite of himself. Like a switch had been flipped, Eobard's demeanor returned to it's usual arrogance, although Harrison was just able to make out the almost relieved look in the other man's eyes before vibrating fingers thrust into his teased opening with the same power Eobard had used when he'd done the same thing to Barry that night. Not unsurprisingly, Harrison found himself making the same hitching wail Barry had made as well, eyes rolling back into his head as the pleasure vibrated through him, body flailing a little as he used what little control he had left to push back against the fingers breaching him.

With a final whine he trembled and came across the other man's fingers, his slower recovering time making him grey out at the force of his single orgasm. Aftershocks still running through him, he barely felt the other man's fingers pull out.

He didn't feel the almost gentle kiss Eobard pressed against his abdomen at all, sleep pulling him the rest of the way in before he could evade it.

He did feel the distinct lack of sticky residue across his belly and chest as the sound of Barry opening the door drifted into the room along with the sunlight drifting across his eyelids the next day. Eobard had taken the time, admittedly at a speedster level, to clean him off before leaving.

The slight pause after the sound of the bedroom door opening, told Harrison Eobard had left something else in the room. Opening his eyes fully, he followed Barry's line of sight. A yellow cowl stared back at him, a few marks still distinguishing it from the one Harrison occasionally used for certain missions, no owner in sight. It was telling of their odd little thing, that Barry looked more disappointed at missing the action than in the fact that Eobard and Harrison had done something without him.

Barry didn't speak as he wandered over to the bed and flopped down on his side of it, gently wiggling into a more comfortable position, before resting his head on Harrison's exposed chest. settled in, he yawned, before letting his eyes droop closed, his breath slowing slightly.

"Are you falling asleep Barry?"

Harrison felt the gentle brush of Barry's eyelashes as the younger man forced his eyes back open.

"I couldn't sleep properly without your snoring in my ear."

Harrison huffed a laugh at Barry's response, before settling back, letting the feel of Barry's soft breathing flow across his lower chest and upper stomach as it evened out, before gently running his hand through the now sleeping young mans hair. Freezing, he stopped to stare at his fingers. He doesn't do this, this isn't... the truth clicked into place with the last piece of the puzzle that was their strange little relationship. Relationship this was a relationship.

He breathed out.

".... Oh Fuck."


End file.
